This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A new artificial disc concept was tested in a previous baboon study at SFBR for biological safety and device stability. Both objectives were met: the implants were stable, disc height was maintained with no subsidence, and soft tissue histology was consistent with the gross pathology observed at necropsy. Since the devices used in the previous study were manufactured, the design of the clinical device was modified. None of the materials, or the manufacture process, has been modified. The design modifications are (i) a change to the shape of the footprint intended to improve the biomechanical properties of the device, (ii) changes to the design of the primary fixation features intended to improve short term stability of the device prior to long term fixation in situ.